


Early Morning Cuddles

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleeping Together, drabble????, it's just rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Relationships: Emperor/Vintage (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Early Morning Cuddles

It was around 8 in the morning on a sunday and Emperor was about to get up to make some breakfast, or at least he would have if it weren't for the fact that Vintage was snuggled up to his chest, still asleep. Not wanting to awake his cyan-red boyfriend, he decided to sleep in too, closing his eyes and letting the sleepiness take over. 


End file.
